In the non-pre-published international patent application PCT/IB2010/050836 a system for automatically configuring a lighting is described, which is able to learn to predict which lamp will be the next lamp to turn on. Based on this information a lighting control system can turn lamps on before their connected presence detector will detect activity, increasing the user comfort.